Mine
by HazeBaze89
Summary: This is based during season six after the whole Jess incident. What if before Logan had a chance to move on he relised he loved Rory. What if she sang him a song - I know its been done before- will he win her back? Music Taylor Swift -Mine


I walked into Rich Mans shoe with Colin and Finn, It has been a long week since me and Rory had broken up and I haven't looked at a girl since. The thoughts of her plagued my mind; I was lost without her and still am. I'm scared that I would reverse back into my rich playboy ways. If there was only one way that I could make her realise I still wanted her and loved her… yes I am in love with her. I had finally admitted to myself that the one Logan Hunzberger was in love with Rory Gilmore and not afraid to admit it. Well maybe I was but only to her for the fear of getting my heart crushed.

I sit down with Colin at our usual booth as Finn goes and orders the drinks. Just as Finn returns with our drinks in hands Open Mic night at Rich Man Shoe begins and the first act is someone I never expected….Its my Ace. She walks on to stage and introduces herself to the crowd.

"Hi everyone this is my first time singing here, I want to dedicate this song to someone who means a lot to me even if I didn't to them" and she starts to sing the song that we had come to label as ours.

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts __I say_

_ "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I remember that night like it was just yesterday, It was our tenth date. I had taken her for a dinner and we decided to walk back and take a short cut that took us to this little lake. We sat on a bench near by that looked over a lake and she told me she loved me for the first time, but I couldn't say it back and she understood, she even explained that she had once been in the same predicament and she didn't want to force me to say it if I couldn't.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I sat and listened to her sing. She had a voice like an angel. I look down at my drink and think about how I lost her and mentally kicked myself. Why I had to be so stupid. He was her friend, that Jess guy, and I was jealous but of course I wouldn't admit that I was Logan Hunzberger, but I believe what hurt her most was that I used my sister to break up with her. "How stupid can I be?" I thought to myself painfully. I regret it every moment I just wish I could take it all back.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Woah oh ohh_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_

_Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the stree__t_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone __You said_

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

I looked up and our eyes locked and I realised that she had tears falling down her face. I wish I could go to her. Tell her she means the world to me but I know I missed my chance. So I sat and allowed her to finish the song.

_Oh ohMake it last_

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Woah ohYeah, yeah do you believe it?_

_Woah oh_

_We're gonna make it oh_

_And I can see it yeah, yeah_

_And I can see it now, See it now, See it now_

She finishes the song and exist the stage. I see her walking towards the door and I know I have to go to her, So I stand up and chase her down the street.

"Rory Rory please don't make me run after you" she freezes and turns to look at me.

"What do you want Logan," she says as she folds her arms across her chest. She waits for me to answer.

"What do I want? I want to go back to that night and change the way I acted. I want to go back to that bench where you told me you loved me and say it back. Rory there so much I could say that I want, but the one thing I really want is you. I want to be able to tell you I love you, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. I want to wake up and feel your breath on my ear or the crease of my neck but most of all I just want you. I am standing here telling you that I love you and I want you back" I say stepping closer to her. I smile when she doesn't step away.

"I want to believe you Logan but how can I after you hurt me so much" She as she unfolds her arms and starts playing with the hem of her shirt. Something I have come to notice she does when she is nerves. That and bite her bottom lip but that just makes me want to kiss her so I was glad she decided to play with the hem.

"I will do whatever it takes to prove to you Rory that I am in this. You me I am all in. Please I know I screwed up but I want you by my side" I take her hand in to mine and her eyes meet mine. I could get lost in the blue depths and at one stage in my life that would have scared me but now it brings me warmth.

I can see her hesitate for a moment and she bites her lip. That's it I can't take it any more I move forward and place my hand on the warmth of her check and kiss her with all the passion I have. I only pull back when I feel air becoming an issue for the both of us. I put my forehead to hers and hear her whisper,

"You have one more chance Logan Hunzberger, you screw this up and I will get that 2:30 am flight out of Loganvillie" I Kiss her again knowing I am never letting her go.I look at her and smile because my Ace is back in my arms.


End file.
